Some electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, have menus or graphical user interfaces that are rather complex. In order to navigate through these menus, a user may move his finger over a navigator, which causes an icon associated with the menus to move. As electronic devices get smaller, the navigators must also get smaller so as not to limit the size of the electronic devices.